Highschool DxD: Strongest Issei
by Bk2012
Summary: This is a story made out of boredom so if you don't like it don't read it!
1. Life 0 - New Issei

_Highschool DxD: Strongest Issei_

**Character Profile:**

**Basic**

**Name**: Hyoudou Issei

**Nicknames:** Cursed Child of Victory , True Blooded Devil, Demon God.

**Gender**: Male

**Eyes**: Light Brown

**Hair Color**: Brown

**Skin**: White

**Species**: Human, God Slayer

**Weakness:** Depend on the form he uses.

**Likes:** Friends, Hobbies(Playing the role of the villain), Girls and their Oppai.

**Dislikes:** Anything Troublesome…

**Familiar:** (Undecided)

**Harem:** Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia, Koneko Toujou, Reynalle… etc

**Personality**: A laid back, Kind, and Strange, very protective to his friends. Issei is somewhat dense and obvious to others. He is serious and calm during battle. He can be considered as a battle maniac because he likes to fight "Stronger" opponents to defeat him. He is generally very kind and tries to do the best for other people, but likes to be the villain and antagonize people. Issei is a strong-willed and powerful hero/villain capable of wielding any Holy/Demonic Object or Artifacts.

**Background and History:**

****Issei is a special being sired by Human parents. The Last Angel created by god himself to be his/her successor… Using the last of his powers god created Issei to ensure that the heaven survive the Great War. The original Satan's gave a large portion of their powers to make sure that the process would not be completed. The clash of powers resulted in creating a strong wave of energy that started the end of the war and the creation of the first Holy-Demonic Being. Sent back in time by Deus to fight the Titans, he gained fame throughout all the factions. Now back in his own timeline he will fight to keep everyone alive for his grand scheme.

**Powers and Abilities:**

**The End:**

Issei can master all the abilities he got in use them to their maximum limit. This ability allows Issei to learn all powers, techniques, abilities, abnormalities, (From any Manga, Anime, Game, Novel, Fanfic) from his opponents. This ability is absolute and exclusive to Issei but God-class powers have certain restrictions which have been put in order for Issei not to destroy the universe. The effect of this ability comes instantly.

**Sword Skill:**

Issei had already achieved the state of master ever since he was young. He mastered every kind of swordplay and technique that exist. Issei is capable to wield any kind of bladed weapons regarding its condition. For example, Issei may wield a holy sword even though he's not a 'pure' human. Issei can also slice a mountain using only his wooden sword.

Demonic Magic:

As someone who has the power of the original Satan's, He possessed great demonic power, and this has been shown throughout the series

Demonic energy and magic is extremely strong, and most likely has a color unique to its user. For Issei, that color is black. Demonic energy is consumed by using the abilities listed below. However, replenishment of such energy requires feeding off of negative emotions given off by other sentient beings. Fear, despair and pain, and other negative emotions are the driving forces behind the replenishment.

**Transformation: **

After slaying an ancient devil**,** Issei inherited its ability to transform any part of his body to anything.

**Heavenly Flames: **

It was shown that it engulfed his blade with fire with enough power to strike down any God.

**Barrier Creation**

(Unnamed): he stated that this protects the target from harm.

**Memory Manipulation**

(Unnamed): By touching the latter's forehead he can erase the memories of a human .

**Sleep Magic**

(Unnamed): By touching the latter's forehead he can make someone fall asleep.

**Hypnosis/Mind Control:**

He has the power to mentally influence someone as well as gather information from their minds.

**Combat Magic:**

During his fight with the Titans, by combining dark magic and his augmented physical strength, he performed a nuclear-scale finishing punch.

**Gravity Manipulation/Object Manipulation/Telekinesis: **

Issei's telekinetic power is capable of lifting an entire road highway and keeping it a float for a large amount of time.

**Teleportation**:

Using his magical energy, he is able to perform short-term teleportation. If there are any limitations placed on his ability, they are unknown.

**Illusion Magic/Shape shifting**:

During his battle with Sariel, Issei briefly took the form a girl to take him by surprise when Sariel thought to use the human as a shield against him.

**Force Field Creation**:

Issei created one to protect everyone from Loki's magic barrage.

**Magical Transference**:

Issei transferred magic to Rias and her peerage in order to help him recover from his injuries. It is unknown if this ability is only limited to demons, or if he can transfer magic to other creatures as well.

**Demonic Sword**:

During his fight with God Sariel, Issei was able to transform an ordinary broom into a great demonic sword using magic, and used it to instantly defeat Sariel in one blow, while destroying half the city in the process.

**Restoration: **

After his battles with both the Titans and Sariel, he has the power to repair any form of collateral damage, no matter how great, at the expense of a large amount, if not all of, his magic.

Intelligence

Issei is surprisingly intelligent, witty and crafty. He is able to piece events together and form a logical conclusion with relative ease while everyone else is merely astounded and not even trying.

Enhanced Strength

When transformed he gains enhanced strength to be able to lift falling debris twice his size. Though even he don't know how powerful he is.

Enhanced Speed

Even during his battle Issei is able to increase his speed so much that even Mercury wasn't able to react to it.

Endurance: Despite his small human body, being blasted by Norse's magic and pierce by True Longinus he was able to move on and survive.

**Quotes:**

_-The thing is... I never lost a fight_

_-Friends are always a good thing_

_-Me? I'm victory itself_

_**Alright, that's Issei's OC bio!**_

_**Thanks!  
**_


	2. Prologue

Summary: Hyoudou Issei, an extraordinary boy in an extraordinary world. Experiencing a life full of youth every day, as he tried to convince himself he can live in peace, his fate has changed forever after he was killed by his girlfriend on his very first date. A new Issei with a different power and resolve. Harem Route (Of course, or else this wouldn't be High School DxD)* Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School DxD in any possible way.

Italic words: Flashback

.

.

.

| Prologue |

.

.

-Let Ragnarok Begin!-

.

.

Red...

That is the only thing registered in my mind right now, including one certain spear in my stomach which is currently occupying my field of vision.

The world seems to be dancing smoothly, as if it was some kind of a silky veil. Combining with the agonizing pain on my chest, red blurs my sight so completely that I can't discern between the redness of my blood and the redness of said waving silhouette.

So, I try to close my eyes, in an attempt to shut off the suffering. At that moment, my mind wandering back to how all of these began.

.

.

.

This world, the one that I am currently living in, is a world with many strange types of beings co-existed together. There are two main powers that govern over the world together with humans.

The Angels govern by the God in the Bible himself.

The Devils ruled by the infamous Satan, the strongest ultimate devil. There are also many other deities that only used to appear in myths and legends who reside themselves in neutral zone and rarely interfere with the Humans, thus leaving the power balance mostly on the Three Factions.

It is said that there was an apocalyptic war between the Heaven and the Underworld, which almost destroyed the Earth and left it in ruins, an event that revealed the existence of supernatural force to humanity. A truce was created after the death of the Original Satan's, and ever since then, we have been living in a world with peace, or at least that was what people tend to believe.

I am Hyoudou Issei – my parents and friends call me Ise, a normal healthy human boy and a student of the Kuoh Academy. It used to be an all-girl school, and it only turned into a co-ed school recently, so the ratio of girls to boys is quite large. The academy accepts all kinds of beings enrolling, doesn't matter whether you are an angel, a devil, or just an ordinary human like me.

Hah! As if that could be true. To be honest, I am known widely in the Kuoh Academy for being the perverted trio, which includes me, Matsuda and Motohama, my best friends who shared the same belief in the beauty of girls' bodies.

With a reputation like that to us, it's easy to understand how most girls in our school hate us to an extent, some went as far as threatening to kill us. Needless to say, none of us have ever received any kind of affectionate attention from girls, thus we are still virgins even though it's our second year of high school. It was frustrating for us as we could only fantasize about girls in secret.

So, I was taken breathless when an amazingly blissful thing happened to me.

"I love you, Hyoudou-kun! Please go out with me!"

Can you imagine it? A slender black-haired beauty confessing to me?

I pinched my cheeks right there and then, to check whether this was reality or not, and it earned me a brief stunned look and an after giggle at my reaction from the girl, whose name I later found out was Amano Yuuma.

God, she as so adorable it seems too good to be true if I didn't know what she truly is I would have dumbly accept her request. Sensing something more than unusual around me I decided to investigate thus led me to accept her confession

And thus, I became a guy with a pretty girlfriend, much to Matsuda and Motohama's jealousy.

I really felt sorry for them still being Mr. Lonely. But I couldn't help it as having a girlfriend by my side made me grin all day and many days afterward, to the point where my parents almost called a mental doctor to look at my condition.

Then, the day for our first date had come.

As you all could have guessed, I arrived at the meeting spot three hours early. I counted up to a hundred girls who were wearing glasses walking in front of me. During that time I received a pamphlet with the Gremory symbol from a woman. It looks like an occult-looking thing with a weird magic symbol and a sentence written on it: "Your dream will be granted!"

I wanted to throw it away because I don't want to reveal myself, but I decided to put it in my pocket because I didn't have time to spare.

Upon Yuuma-chan's arrival, I said "Don't worry; "I also just got here", because I've always wanted to say it. After that, we went to different kinds of shops, enjoying our date. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant where Yuuma-chan was eating a chocolate parfait, and I was full just by looking at her. I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

When the date gradually came to an end, we went to a park out of the town. There was no body nearby except for us, and the sun was setting. Because of that, I imagined even more perverted stuff. I should have read a book that teaches you to do more naughty stuff or tried it on my dwellings in the past .

As my mind kept straying toward many adultery stuffs, Yuuma-chan was already away from me and standing in front of a fountain.

"It was fun today."

That's what she said while smiling.

Damn, she's cute. The environment around her gives off a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

Oh yes! It's here! The moment I was waiting for! My breath smells nice, and my heart is ready for it. My heart was racing like crazy.

"Um, what is it that you want?"

Aaaah. The tone of my voice is deep. She must think that I'm thinking of naughty stuff. Did I screw up? But Yuuma-chan was still smiling at me, and she said to me clearly...

"Would you die for me?"

...Ummm. Huh?

"Ummm? That...Huh? Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I see so that's what she wants. That must be it. So I asked her again. But...

"Would you die for me?"

She said it again, while laughing. The sentence made sense to everything. I was there holding my smile and was about to say, "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan."

Black wings appeared from her back. Her black wings were making noises and they touched the ground after a moment.

What the heck?

Right at that moment, I knew for sure that I could not hide anymore.

All of her cuteness had gone, replaced by sheer coldness of her aura and the scary eyes that seemed to be penetrating my instinct.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."

Her tone of voice also changed into that of an actual adult, and her mouth formed a small sadistic smirk. Then a sound of something ethereal created in her hands.

A-A spear of light! A deadly weapon exclusive only to the angels and the fallen angels! My instinct was telling me to kill this girl and leave this place immediately

I knew that, I expected that, but my thoughts was eating my mind inside out, and my feet went cold at the realization of what my actions could do.

Without even blinking my eyes, the spear had swiftly pierced through my chest. I tried to get the spear out of me, but it disappeared. The only thing left was a huge hole in my chest and a great amount of blood oozing out. My head was getting dizzy, and my eyesight was getting bad.

...

Uwah… God and those Satan's, all of you are so cruel! Why does this have to happen to me? Why can I just be a simple human with simple life…

...

Well, I don't think they are going to reply since I'm sure they are enjoying their vacations in the afterlife, and he wouldn't even do if they got time since it's me we are talking about.

.

What the hell, I'm supposed to be a being on par with Ophis and Great Red and now I'm dying like a helpless human in front of this low class angel...

Several thoughts continue to plague my mind as I lay on the ground that I didn't even notice Yuuma leaving..

It seems I would have to fight again… Ufufufu…. Time for me fight..Ahh the joy of fighting! After a few more minutes I have reach that conclusion. Deciding it was time to go. I healed my chest and walk back home.


End file.
